Mirror Image
by Soulofthepast
Summary: Males with powers, a child on earth who doesn't belong, and the Senshi are forced to put up with it. When Usagi lets emotions get the better of her Makoto Ami and Rei are forced to deal with the situation in more ways than one. AmixRei in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My big mouth made me lose a bet since today, the day of the post the Rays lost to the Tigers. Since I lost the bet, I have to write this MONSTER of a fiction. Nothing overtly exciting to say besides please read and review.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Prologue: The Three Stranded Men.

"Sleep well?" A man with long auburn hair asked his comrade as he sipped at morning coffee. His complexion was lightly freckled in the mid-morning light. Eyes of a light hazel sparkled in amusement as he watched his newly awoken friend fumble around. It had been a rough few days, and last night had been no better.

"Not after last night…Where are the pixies?" Taking a seat at the table, he put his hands into his face in annoyance, groaning out as yet another headache overtook him. "This is all just too much."

"Senshi means warrior, soldier…Thus they are not pixies." A low and very powerful voice rang out. His eyes were deep cobalt…his hair was hip length, almost midnight azure in color. "Do not treat them as mere trash, or that of a tramp. Understand?"

"Yes Daichi." He nodded, looking up to the man known for power. Intelligence was his name, but even if Daichi had been born a fool, he wasn't a weakling in combat. "I just can't shake the fact that we ended up here of all places." Then he hit himself in the head exasperated. "Where are we anyway?"

"According to the small girl, we are in a place known as Japan. Thus, if logic serves me correct, we are on Earth." Looking around, this place was a novelty. "I hope we find the princess soon or I fear to think of the consequences." Daichi turned to the tall and very calm man, still sipping away at his dark beverage. "You seem calm Isamu…"

"Yes, I am indeed." Isamu, being a man of bravery was cool and collected in even the worst of times. "It does us little good to be panicked, that child runs off all the time." He placed his coffee down, closing his eyes and leaning into his chair. "Until we are gifted back our weaponry, little can be done. I hardly think we have reason to worry."

"May I remind you how grave the situation is? Out there some place a small child is likely lost and afraid…the fact I was attacked by a woman who flings electricity around at whim doesn't do a thing to calm me either." Daichi sighed and looked at Keizo. They were given a simple task; protect and raise a small girl. It was not a hard task. Well, not hard if one overlooked the fact that these men were raised for battle, not to be makeshift fathers. "What of our brethren? Do we have any idea where they might be?"

"Their task was much the same. Unless they ended up here I don't think they have the same issue." Keizo sighed, somewhat annoyed. With his short hair messy and unkempt, he was the last of the men who had ended up on Earth. "I have tried to search for them; however, I fear we will not be able to find them on this planet. They are likely back home where they should be."

"Unless your powers tell you otherwise, I'll have to believe you." Daichi growled, not at all happy with the turn of events. "However I am displeased to state that until we can reach them we are stuck." Pinching the bridge of his nose he began to pace. "Not to mention, it would be unwise to tell them of the missing child." His anger was hard to contain and the other two tried not to laugh aloud. "Where is that infuriating woman?"

"You mean the short woman that brought us here?" Keizo wondered audibly. "I don't know. What I do know, is I would much rather see where that pyromaniac is…" He grimaced as he rubbed his arms again. Burns weren't a fun thing to deal with. They would heal, but it didn't mean they weren't painful. "I can't believe she could shoot it out of her fingers…talk about crazy."

"And we look any better wielding weapons with similar powers?" Isamu's sarcastic remark left an impression in his friends as he remained sedate. "I find it rather interesting that those women not only fought us with powers, but, the powers were not much different from our own." As he sighed he remembered the battle all too well. "They were protective of each other and they were skilled opponents. Face it, we have lost this round and now we await our penalty."

"You'll just sit idly by and let it happen?" The words that had been spoken angered Daichi immensely. "I refuse. I can't allow that. We will not fail our mission. Tactically, we have never met others like ourselves. We doomed ourselves for thinking we were the only ones with powers. It was a mere oversight; however, I refuse to think all is lost. If not for myself, then I refuse to think like that, if only for the sake of the child."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Isamu chuckled. "While you two were picking a fight with that flame woman and the walking electrode, I was finding myself having a nice conversation with the woman you seem to dislike. Her title, as she stated at the start of all the combat was Sailor Mercury. It seems she has a person of higher authority she must answer too. We will be speaking with this person today."

"I don't think that's a wise idea." Daichi sighed. "They attacked us. I don't recall being affiliated with any shadow, death, dark…anything. Yet last I remember, I was being accused of that...why? Merely because I happen to have a weapon that has attributes other than metal. Do they think me to be a mere commoner? I will not act as if I'm a mere dog sent in for war."

"I agree." Keizo couldn't remain sitting, instead, finding he needed to pace the room. "I don't like this. We have no weapons and our armor has been torn from our bodies. The silk on our backs remain all that is left. I'm not a dog. I don't want to be treated like dirt either." Keizo was correct. All they had left was the cloth that covered their bodies. A fine silk that it was, but, it was nothing a simple peasant or solider would wear.

"I spoke well with the girl last night." Isamu laughed slightly. "She sees us as dangerous, but, not simply because of our possible affiliations. I can't say we can trust her fully; however I think we can all agree that we need allies, not enemies." The two men nodded wordlessly as if awaiting an explanation that never came. Instead the window opened, revealing one of the women from last night.

"Well, if it isn't little miss spitfire. Where is it going to shoot out this time?" Keizo spat.  
"That's enough." Daichi ordered, giving a menacing glare of warning. "What brings you here, want to fight?"  
"No." Rei sighed, closing the window and looking at the three men.  
"Daichi, don't go getting all huffy." Isamu sighed. "Don't mind these two. Their poor little egos have been bruised."  
"Watch it…" Daichi shot back. "I pull rank; you'd do well to remember that."

"See...?" Isamu ignored the threat, knowing full well it was the stress of the situation causing Daichi to get so aggravated. Keizo remained quiet, his eyes never leaving the woman before him as she walked around the room. She was beautiful; however she was also a force to reckon with. Of that Keizo knew first hand, and had the burns to prove it. "

This is the home of my friend, and, since she needs to work, I need to play babysitter." Rei sighed as she plopped herself in a chair. "You can't leave here until a Senshi meeting is ready to take place, we can't risk it."

"I don't see why not." Daichi growled quietly. "You attacked us first. Beyond that, give us our possessions and we will leave you alone."  
"I'd love to see you leave the area; however, I can't just give you weapons to carry around. This is Japan, not some wilderness." Rei explained.  
"We will be happy to wait." Isamu nodded. "Please, don't feel ill will towards my comrades. This place, well, it is new for us."  
"I have no ill will to give you." Rei sighed. "We just panicked. Usually if people like you come around, it's an enemy of us."

"You have powers of foresight." Keizo stated, knowing it would shock the girl in front of him. "I too have power to do such things. I don't know what you know, or what you think, but I can say you'd feel malice. We aren't an enemy, but Isamu thinks we should be allies. I can't say I agree with that, nor can I say that I'd be pleased to work along a woman who tried to burn me alive."

"I told you I was sorry." Rei shot back. "Ami dressed them; you'll be fine, just give it a while. You aren't humans on the level of normality. You're too strong, so quit complaining about the burns and my powers over fire." As she sat back in the chair she attempted to calm her warring emotions. Oh, how tempting it would be for her to clock this man in the head. "Just who the hell are you anyway? Speaking as if you know who I am...I'm not in Senshi form, you shouldn't be able to tell."

"I'd like to wait to speak with your leader. The woman told us we would be able too." Daichi explained, slightly aggravated.  
"You will soon enough." Rei said between clasped teeth, trying not to yell. "Until then, sit down and shut up. I'm a babysitter not the gofer girl."  
"No, you're the pyromaniac." Keizo laughed out loud before the man in blue hit him with his fist.  
"Shut up Keizo." Daichi warned. "Or next time you cop an attitude I'll let the girl have her way with you."

"Why don't you two leave the girl be. She can't help but do as she is ordered." Isamu suggested, standing, and bowing at Rei. "I am Isamu. The tall man with blue hair is Daichi, and the smart mouth over there is Keizo. Together we build up a team of wandering guardians. Now, last night, I heard you and your fellow Senshi use planetary alignments as well. Therefore, if we are enemy or ally remains to be seen. We do not intend to fight you. We merely want to find the child."

"A child?" Rei allowed her guard too be up. The word child could easily fall under Chibiusa, who was visiting, or Hotaru, who looked childlike for her age. "What does this child look like and why would she be here?"

"The child is a little girl who had been placed in our care." Daichi enlightened. He was losing the war about keeping quiet, so he kept it brief. "For the safety of her, and us, I'd rather not speak much about the situation. However, she is a little girl, lost out there, and the more we sit here bantering, the more danger she could find herself to be in."

"Suit yourself." Rei shrugged. "I've known this area pretty well, but if you insist on it, then you can wait until the others get here. Just make sure you have valid and truthful reason for being here, or I can't guarantee that a few among us wouldn't rip your tongue right out of your mouth." As she said this she glared at Keizo, still clearly annoyed with him.

"Duly noted." Isamu said as he took his seat again. "I am very interested in meeting the others you speak of. Especially that tall girl, what was her name?"  
"You'd know her as Jupiter." Rei sighed. "And she would be one of the ones with the aggressive streak." She deadpanned.  
"Oh, and who's the other?" Keizo's sarcasm getting the best of him yet again.

"Me." Rei Smirked, a troublesome glare in her eyes. "My name is Hino Rei…" She said as she grabs hold of his arm. "But, you would most fondly remember me as Sailor Mars, the pyromaniac, at your service." She allowed her hand to heat slightly, an ability she learned as she got older. Now, at the age of twenty, she was easily attuned with basic parts of her element, and even in a civilian form she could produce short bursts of heat. Keizo didn't wait for the reaction to worsen before he ran and hid in the pantry not daring to utter another sound.

As an enthusiastic laugh burst from Isamu, Daichi could only look on in slight application. "Well, I'll be…the chick has in her bite after all."

TBC~~~~

* * *

Short chapter, I know. More to be posted soon. (I lost one very large bet today… and now must create a fiction to match.) Please read and review… Good Luck to Rukangel, who also lost the bet. She too will soon need to be posting her story as well, so go ahead and check hers out as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review.

Mild swearing...

"Talking"  
_'Thinking.'_

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 1: The fearful girl.

"So, you mean to tell me this kid is lost some place and you idiots were the cause?" To say Makoto was furious was an understatement. "Who the hell leaves a kid on the street? What jackass does that?" As she stood from her seat she picked up the photo the men had placed on the table. "Come hell or high water, or even us Senshi…if I had been you….nothing would have stood in my way." With that she stormed out of shrines doors.

"We didn't mean for it to happen…" Keizo defended his eyes misty from his own upset. "We never meant for this to happen…"  
"Makoto knows that…" Usagi answered softly. "She knows all too well, it's just, she's made this into a mission gone personal."  
"I can't say I blame her given her past." Rei sighed. "I'll say this though; if anyone could find that kid it would be her."

"You seem self assured." Daichi answered in his usually low growl. His annoyance was reaching its peak having just been scolded. "It doesn't matter. Give us our weaponry and we will be on our way after we find the girl." Cobalt eyes found those of baby blue, the woman before him an apparent royal figure. "You have my word; we will not attack your home."

"I will not give you anything besides a place to stay." Usagi answered back in an honest and caring tone. "I think you can be trusted with staying on earth, but not with a little girl." Usagi explained. "Not if things like this could possibly happen again."

"You have no right to claim what we can and cannot do." Daichi shot back, his fists clenched in anger. "You've no idea what we've been through. You have no idea how much we lost!"

"The loss of a kingdom, the loss of family and friends, and the fleeting hope of a new future that seeming gets ripped away any change it gets..." Usagi sighed out. "We too have lost these things… each time, the fights got harder and more difficult." Usagi stood, walking over to the taller man. "In spite of that, we smile, we laugh, and we know things can be bright for us even now. "In you I see eyes so deep that within the depth only darkness remains."

"How can you know…" He sighed, his dark eyes averting from the blond woman, looking at the others around him. The short woman, the one with fire, another blond with underlying power, and a spot that was now empty. "Our kingdom was once a beautiful place. It's gone, and yours is too, yet you smile?"

"It's because we know darkness well, but we also know what light is too." Usagi answered him, guiding his face to look him in the eyes. "I do not know everything you've encountered, but, I do know that eyes like yours should never raise a child. You look strong, but, your eyes show me otherwise. I cannot and will not allow you to take and raise a child when you have such a deep pain hidden within you. I'm ordering you to stay here for her sake."

"Why do you even care for a child such as her?" Keizo was angry. "Why would you even care in the slightest? No one else has."  
"She's never met me." Usagi answered truthfully. "You care for her, despite your attitudes, so why can't I care too?"  
"It is as you've said…you've never met her." Daichi jumped back in. "You shouldn't need to care. Don't get involved."  
"That isn't a good reason…" Rei answered back, giving backup to Usagi.

"Guys, go help Makoto." Usagi ordered softly. "Help her find the child, alert the others as well. She doesn't need to be on the street."  
"What about you?" The replay was from Minako. She was the tactical leader, and this didn't seem good.  
"I'll be fine…" Usagi explained softly. "These guys won't make a move without their weapons or they would have already. Now go."

Minako called the other Senshi as Rei and Ami headed out the door in search of the lost little girl. As much as Rei didn't like it, Usagi was going to be the future Queen, and she would be in charge of all of them. She had to learn to bite her tongue, and now was one of the better times to practice.

Usagi took her seat again, relaxed and thinking. "I have a good reason to care. Too prove you wrong. I will care about her because I care about everyone unless they give me one extremely good reason not to. Even so, I can't despise even my most hated of enemies. I just can't…that's why I know I can't hate her or you either."

Isamu had been quiet during the exchange, one thought mulled over in his head as he looked at the woman. "You can tell…can't you?"

"Yes." Usagi nodded. "You may be able to hide from the others, but I can tell." As looked at the men, the clothing they wore, the way they looked and she sighed. "That is why I cannot hate you…I couldn't hate _her_ either."

* * *

Rei sighed as she continued to search the streets for the small child. She hadn't found a single thing, not a trace of evidence could be found. It was logical that no one would know how to find this child anyway._ 'Something about those men seems familiar. The way they fought yesterday…I've never seen anything like it, but it felt so real. His power, his abilities…it's like I knew him…and yet I've never seen any of their faces in my life…this man, this Keizo…who is he really…"_

Ami was no better off, mind on the events of yesterday. _'He was gentle and caring. He could have attacked and killed my easily, I wouldn't have stood a chance. Isamu was a kind man, even stopping the others to explain things. If it hadn't been for him, the fight would have been closely matched…I wonder why he did that…it just doesn't make any sense."_

"Any luck yet?" Rei called into her communicator.  
"Not yet." Minako came in. "I've located Haruka and Michiru, I'm searching with them."  
"We are still looking as well." Setsuna answered in next while standing alongside Hotaru.  
"Well hurry up and look. It'll be dark out soon." Makoto bellowed before closing her communicator.

Out of the Senshi, she was the most annoyed with all of it. _'Those stupid idiots, leaving a little girl out on the street, accident or not I should tan their hides. That Isamu guy didn't seem to care and Daichi was all talk no action. I swear, are they boys or men. A real man wouldn't have left a little girl out here…not like this…'_

* * *

Her eyes were a light gray, tears falling from her eyes as she sat in that alleyway. Her hair was barely shoulder length, helping to hide her face. The cloth she wore was a pale pink, silken and expensive, that not many wore nowadays. Her body was fragile. She was a lost soul among the crowd that walked to and fro every day. This place was new to her. She was in a world she would never belong…

No one cared. No one saw her. Those she stood in front of ignored her, those she called out too never really responded back. The ground beneath her was cold and wet, soiled with sticky drinks and discarded food. She sat there, wishing, hoping someone would come too her aid, only to find that no one would. The child was lost, afraid, and hungry. This wasn't how it should be.

"Don't cry." A voice spoke out, looking at the little girl before her. "Where are your parents?" The woman of crimson eyes and deep tresses of midnight green asked as she stood with an air of authority. The child looked on for only another moment before returning her eyes to the ground. These people would leave her too.

"It's no use Setsuna-mama." Hotaru sighed coming from the other side.  
"I don't know… where mama and daddy are." The little girl spoke softly.  
"Child?" Setsuna tried again. "What is your name?"  
"Amane…" She sighed. It was fruitless… These people would just leave…They wouldn't care either.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, picking up the small girl. She couldn't be more than five, barely old enough to be alone in the first place. "Where have you come from?" She asked quietly, as if she knew the girl. One look from the small girl was all it took, and Hotaru nodded. "We need to take her with us."

* * *

TBC~~~~~  
Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Yes, I know short chapters, but this entire concept is a new one and I'm trying not to make it confusing.


End file.
